HONEY HONEY
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Una cena de cumpleaños puede revelar una serie de secretos entre un grupo de amigos.


**TÍTULO:** HONEY HONEY

**SUMMARY:** Una cena de cumpleaños puede revelar una serie de secretos entre un grupo de amigos.

* * *

Se examinó detenidamente por el reflejo del espejo mientras terminaba de abrochar su holgada blusa. El tiempo ya le estaba pasando factura: las arrugas en su rostro eran cada vez más notorias, lentes con medida aumentada y unas profundas ojeras que jamás la abandonarían.

_¡Bienvenidos felices 40 años!_

¿Felices?

Gilda soltó una sonora carcajada.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y un aliento acumularse detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Me cuentas la broma?

Reprimió el impulso de apartar a esa persona y le compuso su falsa máscara de alegría.

Su dulce disfraz de siempre.

– Sólo recordé cuando te embriagaste en la boda de Anna y Nat y casi destruyes su pastel.

Percibió a través del espejo como su esposo enrojeció y se rascó la nuca. Un gesto que ponía cuando se avergonzaba de sus tonterías.

_De sus estupideces._

– ¡Sólo había tomado una copa!

– Sí claro.

Don hizo un puchero y Gilda se mordió los labios evitando una mueca de asco.

Necesitaba alejar su calor del suyo. No lo soportaba. Se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento.

– ¿Ya llegaron los invitados? – La fémina se alejó con la excusa de ir por sus joyas.

– Aún no, pero seguro Norman será el primero en llegar.

– Tan puntual. – murmuró con un rencor oculto en su tono.

Don, ignorante de los verdaderos sentimientos de su pareja, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la sien.

– Te ves preciosa.

Gilda quiso responderle, corresponderle, pero su corazón no le permitía. Su matrimonio la estaba destruyendo lentamente y ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

**…**

Contra todo pronóstico los primeros en llegar fueron Emma y Ray. Los cuatro se dieron su tradicional abrazo grupal y la mujer de cabellos naranjas fue la primera en hablar:

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gilda! ¡Toma! – Le entregó una pequeña caja y cuando la cumpleañera lo abrió, su sonrisa se amplió.

– ¿Tus favoritos, no? – Gilda asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga y acarició los pequeños broches de plata. Tenía el pasatiempo de coleccionar dichos objetos a pesar que Don lo consideraba raro y aburrido.

– Gracias Emma. – La abrazó y por unos instantes cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por el perfume de su amiga. Su dosis suficiente para calmar el dolor de la soledad.

Minutos después, Gilda y Emma se fueron a la cocina a chequear que no se arruine la cena mientras sus esposos charlaban en la sala.

– ¡Wow, Haru es enorme! – Exclamó Don contemplando la foto del primogénito de sus amigos desde el celular de Ray.

– Ya me ganó en altura. – Suspiró el de hebras negras. A veces se preguntaba de quién había heredado ese resaltante aspecto.

Haru era la viva imagen de Emma. Sus mismos ojos, cabellos, perfil entero. La única excepción era su altura y carácter. Para sus 16 años se comportaba como un anciano de 60. Ray sabía que eso era lo único que había aportado sus debiluchos genes.

– Sólo falta que alcance a Norman.

– Supongo

– ¿Haru lo sigue adorando, no?

– Ummm

Aunque parecía un poco incómodo con el giro de la conversación, Don no notó la reacción de su amigo y continuó preguntando a quemarropa:

– ¿Recuerdas cuando lo llamaba "papá"? ¡La cara de Norman era un poema!

Ray apretó los dientes y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Comenzó a recordar los extraños pensamientos que había tenido en los últimos días.

Ese irritante y revoltoso sentimiento siguió creciendo.

**…**

– ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Don?

Gilda terminó de picar las verduras para la ensalada y volteó la vista hacia su mejor amiga.

A pesar del transcurso de los años, Emma se conservaba tan bella y jovial como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ella.

_Ray era un maldito suertudo._

– Estamos yendo a un terapeuta, pero no creo que cambie nuestra situación. Sólo nos toleramos por los niños.

– Esa no es una excusa. – La tomó de las manos con una mirada decidida. – Si no eres feliz, sólo separate. Van a terminar dañando a sus hijos.

Gilda en vez de rebatir, preguntó curiosa:

– ¿Cómo lo hacen Ray y tú? Nuestras dinámicas eran tan parecidas, pero hemos terminado distinto.

Emma esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora y se encogió de hombros.

– Nuestro secreto es que nos seguimos tratando como colegas de armas.

– ¿Eso es normal en un matrimonio?

– Pues seguimos aquí, felices.

En ese momento el timbre de la entrada sonó y Gilda se apresuró en ir hasta la puerta.

La expresión vivaz de Emma se tornó en una nostálgica y se llevó las manos a la preciosa esmeralda incrustada en su collar.

**…**

– ¿Puedes dejar por una noche tu celular?

Anna se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín.

– Mi jefe no deja de fastidiar. – Replicó con un falso fastidio el pelirrojo.

La rubia alzó las cejas y lo miró, aburrida.

– Oye, no soy idiota. Dile a Marcus que hoy no te follará.

Nat abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mujer lo interrumpió:

– Prometimos que sólo por hoy no les haríamos caso. Al menos yo bloquee las llamadas de Keiji.

– ¡Bien por tí!

Anna resopló con una mano en la cadera. Al igual que Emma, los años tampoco la habían maltratado y conservaba su característica sonrisa amable y una figura envidiable.

– Dile que no se atreva a llamar en las siguientes tres horas.

– ¿Dos?

– Nat

Su conversación murió al instante que Gilda abrió la puerta del departamento.

El joven matrimonio compuso una expresión llena de dicha y amor.

**…**

– Es extraño que Norman no llegue a tiempo. – Comentó Don ayudando a Gilda a poner los platos en la mesa.

– Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. – Emma contempló la entrada con inquietud, esperando que su amigo apareciera en cualquier momento.

– Tal vez a Ayshe no se le antojó venir. – Las palabras de Ray provocaron un breve silencio en la estancia.

– Ojalá no la traiga. Me pone de nervios su presencia. – Dijo Nat y su esposa le dio un leve codazo por su inoportuno comentario.

– A mi me agrada. – Opinó Emma, alzando el pulgar.

– A tí te agradan todos. – Se burló su marido y ella le sacó la lengua.

De pronto el timbre volvió a sonar y los dos invitados restantes ingresaron.

– Disculpen por la demora. – Norman tan imponente y caballeroso se ganó el saludo de sus amigos. La rubia a su lado permaneció callada y sólo estrechó manos con los demás.

Emma no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos del recién llegado y abrazarlo con fuerza. Podía respirar tranquila al tenerlo sano y salvo. Él acarició su espalda con fervor, estrechándola contra su cuerpo hasta que no hubo distancia que los separara..

Las parejas de ambos permanecieron estoicos, acostumbrados a sus cariñosos gestos.

**…**

La cena estuvo lista y todos pasaron a la mesa. Antes de devorar el apetecible banquete, brindaron por la cumpleañera.

– ¡Por Gilda!

– ¡Y la amistad!

Chocaron sus copas y dieron comienzo al festín.

Luego de llegar al mundo humano, sus vidas dieron un giro radical. El distanciamiento y la presión del entorno social jugaron un papel importante para el lugar en el hoy se encontraban.

Los arrepentimientos y miedos pintaban el día a día de sus vidas.

Sólo por esa noche se darían el lujo de olvidar su larga lista de errores.

**…**

Anna intentaba que Nat dejara de beber ya su décima copa de vino, pero su escurridizo y torpe marido alejó con brusquedad su bebida y salpicó en el vestido melón de Emma.

– ¡L-lo siento! – Suplicó el pelirrojo nervioso.

– No te preocupes. – Repuso Emma en tono tranquilizante y se dirigió a la dueña del departamento. – Gilda, ¿me prestas una blusa?

– Claro. Vamos a mi cuarto.

El resto siguió platicando hasta que Anna notó que su marido se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó encima del regazo de Don, su afilada nariz rozaba la entrepierna del otro.

Breve silencio incómodo.

– Necesitas aire fresco, cariño. – Con ayuda de Ray y Don lo llevaron al pequeño balcón y Anna se quedó a su lado.

– Nat jamás cambiará. – Se resignó Don y los demás asintieron, dándole la razón. De pronto, el estridente sonido de un móvil captó la atención de todos.

Era el celular de Nat.

– ¿Se lo llevo? – El moreno se rascó la sien, dubitativo. Sus amigos se veían en un ambiente romántico con las manos entrelazadas.

– ¡Contesta el maldito aparato! – Ray no soportó más la empalagosa melodía del móvil.

Don acató la orden y cuando tomó el objeto, entornó los ojos al ver en la pantalla la llamada entrante de _"Amorcito"_

– Ponlo en altavoz. – Habló Ayshe luego que el moreno les mostrara su descubrimiento.

Norman y Ray intercambiaron una mirada seria, cargada de preocupación oculta.

Ante las insistentes llamadas, Don finalmente accedió a contestar. La voz de un hombre emergió al otro lado de la línea.

– _Querido, ¿sigues con esa perra? ¿Hola? ¡¿Me vas a dejar hablando solo?! Perfecto, te haré sangrar con las est…_

Don finalizó la llamada y en ese momento apareció Gilda.

– ¿Y esas caras?

Sus amigos lucían con un semblante lúgubre. Ninguno contestó, enmudecidos del shock.

_¡Nat engañaba a Anna con… otro hombre!_

**…**

Emma se recostó sobre la calma de Gilda, perdida en sus pensamientos. No le apetecìa retornar aún donde su marido y amigos. Quería por unos minutos esa paz que pocas veces hallaba desde que realizó esa promesa.

Tan inmersa se encontraba consigo misma que no escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse ni el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

– Te vas a resfriar si sigues sólo en ropa interior.

Se sonrojó cuando reconoció al dueño de esa voz y en lugar de sentir vergüenza y esconderse, se irguió y compartió una sonrisa cómplice y burlona con Norman.

– Hace demasiado calor.

– Mentirosa. – Le acarició la mejilla y ella cerró sus ojos frotando el rostro contra su palma. Con su otra mano recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo hasta infiltrarse dentro de sus bragas.

Ella reaccionó antes que sus dedos se adentraran en su interior.

– ¿No fue suficiente con vernos hace 3 días?

– Nunca es suficiente contigo – La empujó hasta dejarla recostada de nuevo sobre sobre la cama, bajo su peso y le impuso un beso fuerte y devorador.

Ella no puso mucha resistencia y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Gimió en los labios de él cuando sintió la presión de la rodilla del otro en su sexo.

Estaban perdiendo el control lentamente.

– Norman… estamos en la casa de Gilda. – murmuró cuando sintió sus dientes tomar uno de sus pezones.

El susodicho por fin se detuvo y hundió el rostro en el cuello de su amante. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca la congelaron.

– Ella quiere que adoptemos.

– ¿Y tú te negaste, verdad?

– Por supuesto, pero seguirá insistiendo.

– Cómprale más perros.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrente solución de Emma. Sabían que eso solo calmaría temporalmente a la mujer criada por demonios y Norman tendría que recurrir a otras excusas.

¿Hasta qué punto la culpa y remordimientos por haber asesinado al "padre" de Ayshe guiarían el transcurso de la vida de Norman?

Emma no lo juzgaba por sus acciones por que ella fue la primera en dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos.

– Haru me mensajeo para vernos mañana. ¿Sucedió algo con Ray?

La fémina cerró los ojos y exhaló.

– Él lo intentó de nuevo hace dos días, pero Haru lo encontró en la bañera y llamó de inmediato a la ambulancia. Haru… quiere irse de la casa. – Las lágrimas de dolor afloraron y el corazón de su amante se estrujó al verla llorar.

– Hablaré con el niño. Sabes que jamás me desobedece. – La tranquilizó y ella asintió. Él siempre lograba darle confianza y estabilidad así como pasión y puro deseo.

Necesitaba olvidar, no sentir ese desgarrador dolor por haber permitido llevar a Ray a los 7 Muros.

Quería sentirse bien y Norman era el único que la podía ayudar.

Esta vez fue ella quien estrelló sus labios contra los de él en un agresivo beso. La sorpresa de su amante fue evidente y tardó unos minutos en corresponderle hasta que él se separó abruptamente.

Juntó sus frentes y la miró con una mezcla de alegría y angustia.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

– _Hazme el amor, Norman_. – rogó, su voz se quebraba a cada palabra.

– _Te amo, Emma. _

Y entonces volvieron a cerrar la distancia, juntando sus labios en un ritmo lento y gentil.

**…**

Gilda miró impaciente el reloj de su muñeca. Emma ya se estaba tardando mucho. ¿Y si se quedó dormida? Conociendo lo descuidada e inmadura que era, debía estar en su séptimo sueño.

Le pareció raro que Ray no se inmutaba en buscar a su mujer. Por el contrario, el hombre de flequillo largo estaba enfrascado en un debate con Nat y Ayshe.

– Yo sólo opino que los hijos son muy importantes en un matrimonio. – Era la postura del pelirrojo.

Ray rodó los ojos.

– Claro que no. Una relación no necesita niños para ser feliz.

– Pero ellos logran traer más felicidad de lo esperado.

–...Claro.

– En el caso de Ayshe, son los perritos. ¿no? – La miró con gesto socarrón. Anna ni se molestó en regañarlo y siguió tecleando en su celular.

– Por supuesto. Son más dóciles y no babean tanto.

La cumpleañera decidió que era hora de ir en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga. Se alejó sin avisar a nadie y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

A cada paso que daba, una serie de jadeos y gemidos llenaban sus oídos. Cayó en la cuenta que esos extraños ruidos provenían de su cuarto.

Se apresuró en avanzar hasta que la voz de Emma llamando un nombre que conocìa a la perfección la detuvo.

¿Debía continuar o...volver al primer piso?

La respuesta era muy obvia. Se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta. Estaba entreabierta así que a través de un delgado espacio, Gilda sintió su corazón hundirse mientras contemplaba los cuerpos desnudos de Emma y Norman sobre su cama matrimonial.

Emma se aferraba a la espalda de Norman quien empujaba dentro de ella en un frenesí puro.

Ambos perdidos en el éxtasis del encuentro.

Sus cabezas se encontraban en torno a la puerta. Directo a los ojos de Gilda.

Los dos no notaron su presencia hasta que Emma se inclinó y sus miradas conectaron.

La intrusa enrojeció impresionada del guiño que le lanzó la mujer de cabellos naranjas. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared.

Tenía que contarles la verdad a Ray y Ayshe.

Giró sobre sí misma y chocó contra el pecho de otra persona. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el tranquilo semblante de Ray.

Antes que ella abriera la boca, él se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Gilda notó unas vendas alrededor de su muñeca y lo entendió todo. Por fin comprendía el verdadero secreto para que Emma y Ray se mantuvieran juntos hasta el día de hoy.

**…**

– ¡Debemos repetir estos reencuentros! – Exclamó Don, despidiéndose de sus hermanos en un abrazo de oso.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – Anna recostó su cabeza sobre el hombre de su marido.

– ¡Mañana traigo tu vestido, Gilda! – Emma agitó la mano hasta que desapareció de la vista de los demás.

– Nos vemos en mi cumpleaños. – Norman alzó un poco el brazo y su esposa se aferró a él.

Gilda se recostó sobre la barandilla de su balcón.

La luna y estrellas iluminaban las calles del vecindario.

Y el grupo de amigos continuó el trayecto de su inalterable destino.

.

.

.

* * *

Primer y último fic que hago con esta temática, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado :´D


End file.
